onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Berry
Charlotte Berry is the 1st division commander of The Black Heart Pirates. Charlotte Berry was once a cp9 member but he helped his current captain Barry D. Brick escape and because of that he got caught and sent to Impel Down level 6. After Barry D. Brick stormed Impel Down and killed every marine and prisoner from level 1 till 5 Charlotte Berry and Barry. D Brick reunited and Charlotte Berry joined The Black Heart Pirates as the 1st division commander. Appearance Charlotte Berry is a man of intricate facial features, the reason being more or less of the fact that one can not clearly dictate the age of his being simply through the means of a single glance. Indeed, even despite being years past his prime, he has yet to receive any distinctive marks, such as those in the form of wrinkles, warts or anything in relation to the manner. His attire is worn comfortably, neither being a tight fit nor too loose. His trousers were specially prepared, due to the absurd length of his legs, which many believe to be a trait of the Longleg tribe. Evidently, this is true, and Charlotte Berry has inherited the trademark elongated limbs from his forefathers, which he has incorporated into a separate series of combat styles. They are said to be a very precious part of his entity, and by extension, his only real relation to the tribe after all these years. With time, he too has become apparent of these correlations, however yet, has found little to no interest in connecting them. Furthermore, he dons a pair of goggles that shield his eyes from the vast public, which are stated to be almost entirely a subject of fashion, and not at all related to his eyesight in any which way. The majority of his equipment is black, much like that rest of his attire, all the way down to his shoes. Personality As an individual, Berry is very cruel, showing very little emotion during each of his battles. He is not beyond beating his opponent senselessly to extract necessary information — showing no mercy in between it all — and will even do so out of nothing less than pure boredom. His judgment of others does not touch base upon mercy, much less anything along the side of positivity to begin with. Berry follows a very stern philosophy that extends a ruthless moral at every given instance. He has no opportunity of expressing his sadism, only because his heart is unable to harness emotions in the first place; were it possible, it would not be unlikely for him to actually enjoy wreaking havoc upon even civilians and finding joy within the misfortune of others. Likened to an amateur comedian, Berry is highly sarcastic, to the point where some question if he is ever truly serious. This stems directly from his belief that he is superior to most others, with the exception of his crew, as he himself views himself as their subordinate and even friend. He is frighteningly confident not only within his position, which grants him a degree of authority, but also his several abilities as a fighter, being one of the greatest his crew has ever seen to date. Being a man fashioned of unique fabrics, he is truly complex, and even furthermore, very difficult to understand wholeheartedly. Berry does not take part in the same devilish festivities as most others, being trained since birth to avoid worldly pleasures. He has never so much as held a cigarette within his hands, nor a bottle of liquor up towards his lips. He has also proven himself to be immune to sensual women, even those that are particularly voluptuous. Powers and Abilities Rokushiki